A luz no meio do engarrafamento
by SmellyCat81
Summary: Se passa anos antes do epílogo, quando Hermione está dando a luz à Rose.


**_Eu não possuo nenhum desses personagens, lógico, isso é só fruto da minha imaginação._**

**_Se passa quando Hermione está tendo Rose, espero que gostem :)_**

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' O grito ecoou pelos ouvidos de Ron e ele acordou num pulo, encotrou Hermione sentada ao seu lado segurando a grande barriga de nove meses.

'O que foi, amor?' ele perguntou exasperado.

'Está na hora.' ela disse entre uma respiração e outra, ele nunca a vira tão nervosa, nem quando eram mais novos e prestavam os exames em Hogwarts.

Ele levantou da cama o mais rápido do que pode e tentou ajuda-la a levantar.

'Você está muito fraca para aparatar.' ele disse nervoso e sem saber o que fazer.

'É LÓGICO QUE EU NÃO VOU APARATAR EM TRABALHO DE PARTO!' ela gritou furiosa com ele.

'Pelas barbas de Merlin, como vamos chegar ao hospital?' ele proprio nunca havia se encontrado tão nervoso na vida, tinha uma criança, a sua filha, saindo de dentro de sua mulher e ele não sabia o que fazer.

'Temos que pegar um taxi trouxa mesmo!' ela gritou com toda força de seus pulmões.

'Certo, mas onde vai ter um desses às três da manhã?'

'Tem um ponto de taxi logo em frente ao prédio, Ronald!' _ish, a coisa deve estar feia _pensou Ron, ela nunca chamava ele assim.

Ele a levou para o ponto da maneira que estavam, ela com um pijama cor de rosa bebê bem simples, ele com calças de moletom, no nervosismo nem ao menos se lembrou de pegar uma camiseta.

O taxista o ajudou a coloca-la no carro e eles seguiram para o hospital mais próximo, ela chorava nervosa.

'Eu vou explodir de dor!' ela gritou desesperada segurando a mão do marido que estava ao lado dela no banco de trás.

'Querida, olha para mim, você vai conseguir, vai dar tempo de chegar no hospital.' as palavras que ele mesmo estava usando serviam para acalma-lo também.

Ron notou então que ela estava molhada.

'Amor, não quero te deixar mais nervosa, mas a bolsa rompeu.' ele disse da maneira mais calma que conseguiu.

'QUE?' exclamaram Hermione e o taxista.

'Mas a gente ainda está longe do hospital, senhor, o transito não ajuda, está todo mundo voltando daquele show que teve hoje.' disse o taxista desesperado.

'Querida, deita.' disse Ron que não sabia de onde sua coragem estava vindo.

'O que você vai fazer?' ela gritou, ele percebeu que ela estava com medo, sem falar como ela segurava a barriga de forma protetora apesar da dor.

'Eu vou tirar nossa filha dai de dentro.' ele disse tremendo.

Ele o beijou nos lábios por uns segundos e deitou no banco do carro.

'Você tem alguma experiencia nesse tipo de coisa?' perguntou o taxista mais nervoso do que estava antes.

'Nenhuma.' disse Ron enquanto preparava Hermione para o parto.

'Eu vi a minha irmã dando a luz, eu nunca tinha visto alguém gritar tanto.' disse ele e logo depois de pensar um pouco acrescentou 'Boa sorte, minha jovem.'

Ela olhou desesperada para o marido.

'Er, obrigada.' disse Hermione contendo as lagrimas.

'Amor, quando eu disser "puxa" você puxa com toda força que conseguir.' ele disse tentando lembrar de como se faziam nos filmes.

Ela assentiu e logo depois gritou devido a uma contração.

'Ai meu Deus, a moça está em trabalho de parto no taxi!' gritou uma mulher do carro ao lado, a esse ponto, estavam todos parados, o transito não se mexia, o engarrafamento estava gigante e Hermione berrava com toda força de seus pulmões.

'Puxa, Hermione, você consegue.' disse Ron.

Ela gritou mais do que antes enquanto fazia força para tirar a pequena menina de dentro dela.

'1, 2, 3, puxa.' ele repetiu sem saber de onde o conhecimento vinha.

Ela gritou novamente.

'Eu não consigo, Ron!' ela disse chorando deseperada.

'Querida, não para, eu estou vendo a cabeça!' ele disse sem saber se chorava ou gritava.

Decidiu não fazer nenhum dos dois por medo de assustar ainda mais Hermione.

'ELE VIU A CABEÇA!' gritou o taxista e para o expanto de Ron e Hermione, houveram palmas e assobios.

Acontece que como os carros não se mexiam, todos acompanhavam de suas janelas o acontecimento.

'Força, Hermione, puxe!' disse Ron conseguindo segurar o tronco da filha que já chorava em suas mãos.

O choro da criança pareceu motivar Hermione que com um ultimo empurrão, tirou a menina de dentro dela.

Hermione deitou no banco cansada enquando Ron procurava alguma coisa para cortar o cordão da menina, antes que alguém pudesse ver ele puxou sua varinha e o cordão se rompeu. Ron também conjurou um pano para segurar a menina chorosa.

Hermione sorria com os olhos agora abertos novamente.

'NASCEU!' Gritou o taxista e todos gritavam e aplaudiram.

Hermione riu e esticou os braços.

'Me dê ela.'

Ron passou a menina para Hermione e sentou no chão ao lado dela.

'Olá, bebêzinha, conseguimos não foi?' disse ela enquando caia no choro.

Ron beijou Hermione nos lábios e depois sorriu para ela e para a filha, ainda sem nome. Ele não conseguia acreditar que conseguira fazer o parto, estava tão orgulhoso de si próprio que não podia nem explicar. E foi alí, naquele engarrafamento, no banco de trás de um taxi que a pequena e nova Weasley nasceu, com os cabeços ruivos do pai e com os olhos grandes e castanhos da mãe.


End file.
